Rotator X-8
}} The Rotator X-8 is is a Lanard blaster. This blaster was quietly introduced in March 2011 and was first seen on Amazon. It was the second blaster released in the X series, after the Shell Shock X-6. It is a revolver similar to the Maverick REV-6, but cocked like a Jolt EX-1. There is also a bar that makes a loud cracking noise when fired, similar to that of an actual pistol. It is quite rare. It was one of few blasters re-released in the Clear-X Series in 2011. It has two colors, original yellow and transparent white (Clear-X). It has one of highest capacities in any Lanard blaster, with 8 darts. It was rereleased in 2013 into the Air Zone line in a white color scheme. Description The Rotator X-8 is one of many blasters designed to challenge the Maverick, although it does have a bigger capacity. Internals The internals on the Rotator consist of a plunger tube, a cocking handle, a firing trigger, the catch and the turret. The small plunger tube has the spring inside it. The turret is rotated upon trigger pull. Position in Theme The Rotator X-8 is best suited as a secondary or primary in the Lanard class, due to the fact that most Lanard blasters are not very big and do not have very big capacities. This is probably one of the best Lanard blasters for the purpose of speed, as it is quite fast. Blaster Co-relation The Rotator X-8 shares its "X-Class" with the Shell Shock X-6, however there are not too many similarities. Despite the fact that they use the same ammunition, the Shell Shock X-6 uses shells. There are not too many similarities between the Rotator and other blasters. How to Fire Color variations RotatorCX.jpg|The Clear-X Rotator. PTRU1-14927046enh-z6.jpg|The Air Zone version. Reliability Issues A common issue in the Rotator X-8 is that the cocking rod will become stressed if overused. This because of the weak plastic that is used to make the blaster. If this happens to your Rotator, it is best to reinforce the stability on the cocking rod to make sure it does not break. Trivia * This is one of two of Lanard's only 2011 new releases, the other being the Tri-Blaster. * It is incredibly popular in the steampunk community. * The only way to fire Nerf darts is to trim down Streamline Darts enough so that they are the same dimensions as the Clip Darts and to insert them into the blaster. This has been tested and although it does work apparently the Streamline Darts have very poor performance. * This blaster is designed after a real-life revolver as evident by the revolving chamber and the cracking device in the back. External Links * Some of the first revealed information about the blaster * The Clear-X version's product description (in German) * Rotator X-8 at Urban Taggers * Rotator X-8 at Amazon.com See Also * Maverick REV-6 * Tek 6 * Tek 10 * Surge 6 * Surge 10 * 8 Shooter * Spectre REV-5 Category:Lanard Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:X-Class Category:Blasters introduced in 2013 Category:Air Zone